Dreaming is Pointless
by Shardas
Summary: "He raised the gun at me, and turned off the safety. "Sky!" I screamed as the shot fired. Instantly, I was dead." R&R please! PREQUEL TO CONFESSIONS...


**Hey People! New story! I think its gonna be a ONE-SHOT! YAY!**

Bloom POV

As the saying goes, dreams are like your escape to your own world. A world full of smiles and

laughter, where no one ever sheds a tear. An escape, where no one can tell you what to do, because

its your own creation. An image of yourself, and not who you think you are, but who you truly are

inside. Under all the make-up, blush, and whatever else where your pure soul dwells. I used to be a

dreamer, where I didn't care what other people thought. I was in my own world. My own universe. But

that didn't matter, because I wasn't going to dream anymore. Dreams are evil beings that mess with

your mind, and pull you away from reality. Their job in life is to mess up yours, and ruin amazing

relationships that were destined to be but were messed up by what I now call the Drug of Dreams.

The drug of life, it isn't ever fair, but that doesn't matter. It's the rules, and the deed I never did has

been done by no other than my true love. He had destroyed the true meaning of freedom, carelessly

fighting the wrong battles and ignoring the calls of help from the glorious right directions. They know

what deed he, not me, has done. Filling with salty tears were the crying eyes of my sisters, real pain

from a boy that swore he had loved me regardless of the questions from me and my relations. Suspicions

were rising rapidly, and the cold metal barrel of a weapon was the end of me. A crime scene full of innocence,

yet full of hatred that was built from years before when we had first met. Hatred is a bitter feeling that

penetrates the very soul that lies inside of you, and it weakens with every step, breath, and tear. This is

the story of my own life, well, my former life. The after life is a sweet place to retreat from the horrible

torture of the cruel real world. Torture that almost can't be described in words, yet I have gathered the

courage to tell the truth on paper. Paper that holds the minds and thoughts of humans, mortals, and

ghosts alike. I was shot by a weapon of bitter hatred, and the one person who had done it will never

be thought as a suspect. An actor that has had his entire life to train for that moment to pull the trigger

and end my life in a mere second. As you have probably figured out, I am now a ghost, and I was shot by

my one true love. Magic didn't have anything to do with my death, but I trusted him enough so I wouldn't

have to run. I was wrong. I couldn't fight, and I was so confused. But the after-life isn't so bad. I have met

Musa and Stella's mothers, and have felt more at home here. I can't bear to go back to Alfea, for the crying

of my sisters and the fake tears of my lover are haunting to me. The images of police tape and my blood

on the walls are like a following curse that won't ever let me be. I did go back once, the day after I passed,

and saw my body in wrapped white cloth. A woman with a camera was taking pictures, and was writing notes

down on a piece of paper that was wrinkled and tore. She seemed stressed, and I realized she was one of

the teachers of Alfea. Ms. Paige, she had tears running down her cheeks. I cried for my life back that very day.

What kind of person is cruel and heart-less enough to go and take someone else's life, and then walk away

and fake cry their deeds away as if it didn't happen. No one will ever expect the king of another planet to have

killed an innocent fairy. Yet here I am, as a ghost, and still I am confused about what had all had happened. It

had been just a normal day, about a week ago, and I was walking in the beautiful courtyard of Alfea. The birds

were singing their song in the morning, but to me it was the song of my death bed, even if I didn't know it. The

sun was just peeking over the horizon, and few clouds dotted the pinkish-blue sky. I had been alone, minding

to my own thoughts. I didn't have a care in the world, or at least anything big enough to have to absolutely deal

with right now. I was torn from my blissful thoughts by my phone buzzing. I instinctly reached for it in my back

pocket, and turned it on to see who sent me a message. SKY it said across the top of the screen. It was a call,

so I pressed ANSWER. "Hey Bloom." A cheerful voice echoed through the phone. I blushed slightly, and looked

around to see if he was here. "Hey Sky. Whatcha doin?" I asked him. He seemed quieter lately, and a lot less

outgoing than he usually was. He didn't call as often, and I was getting worried. I was hoping he would visit

today. I sat on a bench, and listened to his voice. "Nothing much. I was hoping I would get to see you today.

I feel as if we haven't talked lately. Can I meet you at Alfea around..um...8 maybe. I know it's early, so is that

okay?" I was speechless for a second. I couldn't believe that, I was so excited. "Um...yeah! Sure! See ya then."

I said, sounding a little more happy than I probably should have. "Okay, see you." He said. The phone went

silent, and he hung up. I sat for a few minutes on that bench. "I can't believe that I get to see him. Finally,

after 2 whole months. I quickly ran up to my room to get ready. How naive I was then. Now, looking back, I

can't imagine what I ever thought when I was that young. Well, back to my story. Anyway, I ran up to my

dorm, and found a note attached to the door. _"Hey Bloom,"_ It said. _"We are all in Magix getting some breakfast, _

_and then Stella wanted to take us shopping. ;) We might be a while. See you~ Flora" _I ripped the note off the

door, and ran into the common room of our dorm. "I need to take a shower, and find a good outfit, and I only

have 2 hours." I thought. Little did I know, they were my last 2 hours. After I had taken a shower, and my hair

was taken care of, I found myself in my closet staring at my many clothes. "Should I wear my mini-skirt, or

should I wear a dress?" I thought. I didn't want to be to formal, so I choose the mini-skirt, and my too-short

top with blue and white stripes and pink hearts. I wore high boots, and put on some make-up. By the time I

was finished, it was 8 sharp. I gasped when I looked at the clock. I walked quickly to the door, and was about

to grab the handle, when the door opened anyway. Sky was standing in the doorway, and he let himself in like

he usually did. "Hey Bloom." he stated. I smiled at him. "Hey Sky." I exclaimed. He and I stood in the common

room, and stared at each other. "Listen Bloom," He said. "I have something for you, but it's a surprise. You have

to trust me. Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to. Promise?" He asked. I nodded slowly, and

shut my eyes. Little did I know, what was really happening. Here's what I later found out had happened...

Sky had wrapped a cloth around my eyes, and put some anti-magic hand-cuffs on me. "Umm...Sky? Do I really

need the hand-cuffs?" I asked. He didn't reply, and I waited for a few moments before I felt his hand on my waist,

and I zipped around to face him. "Sky, answer me." I felt a strong hand grip my arm. "Yes Bloom, I am here." I

calmed down by his voice. I felt him pick me up, and he carried me into a room. When he sat me down, I felt my

sheets under me. "Sky?" I asked as I felt him let go of me. I couldn't see a thing, and it worried me. "Don't worry

Bloom." He said in his soothing voice. "Okay, let me take off your blindfold for you." He said. When I opened my

eyes. I was struck with shock. Sky, he was holding a gun to me. I saw men dressed in black around the room,

and they all had guns with them as well. "Kill her." One of them said. I looked into Sky's eyes. "Sky..." My voice

was weak, but I could see the pain in his eyes when he heard my voice. "Bloom..." He whispered. "Sky, you don't

have to do this. You know it isn't right." I argued. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I said kill her!" The man

yelled again. Sky looked from me to the man, and I could tell he would get killed if he didn't kill me. "Sky, please.

Let me help you." I exclaimed. The man stepped forward with his gun pointed at Sky. "If you don't kill her soon,

be damned, I am gonna kill you and her! Now do it!" The man yelled. Sky looked at me. "Bloom, just remember

that I love you, no matter what. I am so so sorry." He raised the gun at me, and turned off the safety. "Sky." I

screamed as the shot fired. Instantly, I was dead. Thats how Flora and the girls found me when they got home,

and that's how I was left. That was the end of me, and I was finally at peace...more or less. But I did used to love

to dream, but what's the point. Well, what if this was all a dream. But whatever, dreaming is pointless when your

dead. Yeah, dreaming is pointless when your dead.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you somewhat liked it! Its full of drama and horror! AND DONT FORGET TO**

**TAKE A LOOK AT THE SEQUEL! ITS CALLED "CONFESSIONS..." LOVE YALL MY READERS! SHARDAS!**

**P.S. I own the men who were with Sky, but thats it. I dont own Winx Club.**


End file.
